Krillin's Secret Wish
by Jay3000
Summary: After having countless nightmare about being erasing by the God Of Destruction, Krillin finally decided to stop letting Goku and the other save him. He made a wish to become a true Sayain like Goku and Vegeta. OC Characters
1. Chapter 1

**Jay3000-sama does not own Dragon ball Z, Super, Zenoverse or GT they are** **produced by Toei Animation, written by Dragon Ball franchise creator Akira Toriyama, illustrated by Toyotarou or developed by Dimps and published by Bandai Namco Games** **.**

 **Chapter 1 Frustration**

"C-c-come on, 18. This isn't funny. Get up; you can't leave me here, what happened to your promise of raising a family with me? Was that just some empty promise?" Frantically shaking the prone body of the Android, he had fail to protect her from that monster. If only he was stronger.

"C-c-come on, y-y-you can't leave me." The sobbing of the monk could be only sound heard throughout the hellish and grimly scorched landscape.

"Hahahahaahahaha so there was one of you left." The God of Destruction laughed.

"You bastard you killed my wife!" Krillin roared as he attacked lord Beerus.

"Fool, **ERASE**!" Beerus said with his hand out.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Krillin screamed out in pain.

 **Real world**

Krillin jolted up from his sleep with a soundless scream. His heart was beating and thumping frantically in his chest, sweat covering the entirety of his nude torso, dampening the sheets of the bed. He groaned as he laid his head into his hands.

"Not this again." Krillin muttered. It'd been the same most of the nights; he had been haunted by the dream that the God of Destruction was killing and erasing every one of the planet, even though Goku had told him that lord Beerus was a good guy. "Why do I keep on having that dream?"

Krillin slowly untangled himself from the strong grip of his blonde companion as to not wake her up. Standing up, he gazed at the serene and satisfied expression on her face from their late night activities and couldn't help but smile despite his trouble induced state. Sometimes, he wondered whether he would be the same if she was not there with him and to comfort him.

"Sometimes I wonder why she chose to be with a weak guy like me." He cautiously walked up to the door without bothering to wear a shirt and slowly closed it behind him without a sound.

The outside atmosphere was quite pleasant, the breeze licking at his nude torso to provide a cool sensation on his skin. Levitating from the ground, Krillin slowly floated up to the roof of Kame's house and landed with elegance and grace. Looking at the full moon, shining so brightly up in the sky, blanketing the land with a silver glow, he wondered if it felt loneliness staying all alone above the earth. "No matter how hard I train I can't seem to reach the same level as Goku, hm who am I kidding I'm not even stronger than his 10 year old kid." Life was not fair, humans would always be at the bottom of the power chain when sayians and Aliens were around.

"I need to get stronger so I can be the one protecting her." Krillin said as he look at the moon when suddenly he felt a pair of delicate and slender arms wrap itself around his neck and a warm kiss on his right cheek, he smiled and slowly turned his head to gaze at the sight of perfection. There she stood in a simple red sleeping robe glowing ethereally in the moonlight with a small but flawless smile on her angelic face.

"Having trouble sleeping again?" Came the silky and musical voice of the aforementioned angel as she took a spot beside him on the roof. "I can tell because you always do this when you can't sleep."

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" Krillin said with a good natured chuckle.

"Nope" Taking a hold of his head, prompting Krillin to lie down on her with his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair which he had grown. "So it was the same dream as the last time when he wipe out the universe?"

"No. This one was about how you died before I could save you. I attacked him only be ERASED." Krillin explained uncomfortably.

"Don't worry baby, it's just a dream." 18 said as she continue playing with his hair.

"I know that but I wish I was as strong as Goku and the others." Krillin said as he looked in her eyes. "So I can protect you and our daughter from any invaders." 18 had a sad look on her face, she never like seeing her husband like that.

"Some time I wish I wasn't a human, we have too much of a limit on how strong we can get." Krillin said.

"That's it." 18 suddenly said with a smile on her face. "I know how you can get stronger."

 **At Goku's house**

"Please Chi-Chi! Can I go and train with King Kai on his planet!" Goku was on his knees begging Chi-Chi who had a pissed off look on her face.

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO GOKU!" Chi-Chi roared, she could believe how stupid her husband was. "HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT TRAINING WHEN WE ARE ALREADY OUT OF MONEY AGAIN?"

"But C-Ch-" Goku tried to say.

"MY ANSWER IS NO!" Chi-Chi said, she wanted to hit him with her frying pan but she knew he wouldn't feel a thing so she calm down. "Look Goku we are going to have a grandchild soon, and you needs to be a good grandfather, and not just fight all the time."

"But Chi-Chi that's Gohan responsibility not mine." Goku responses only to get Chi-Chi angry again. "Fine, I will be a good grandfather." He quickly said as he saw a red aura coming out of his wife.

"I knew you would see it my way." Chi-hi said with a smile.

"Ah Chi-Chi, how do I become a good grandfather?" Goku asked.

 **At Gohan's house**

A very scrawny in built man arrived in the kitchen to see his wife about to make dinner, he is wearing a grey collar shirt with red pants. "Videl stop, allow me to do." The man said.

The woman is she sporting a plain red dress with black tights and white high heel shoes. "I am fine Gohan, I can do it." The women now known as Videl said

"I don't want you to be overworking yourself." The man now known as Gohan said as he led her out of the kitchen. "Just sit back and relax."

"Fine." Videl said as she took a seat.

 **Out in the mountains**

On the mountain stood Vegeta, the prince of all sayians and he was very pissed off. "Damn it Kakarot, every time come close you in power seem to get more." It has been happening all his life but why, he was an elite saiyan while Kakarot was a low class one. "I need to think of a way to surpass Super Saiyan God, Beerus-sama, and Kakarot too." But how, he could not come up with any way to surpass off of them.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta roared as his voiced echoes. "Shit I am being to sound like Broly." Which really pissed him off.

*ring*

"Hello woman." Vegeta answered his phone.

"Damn it Vegeta, you were supposed to meet me at the tempura restaurant!" Bulma shouted.

"I have more important things to worry about than meeting you at a stupid restaurant." Vegeta replied.

"Like what!" Bulma shouted she knew he would say something about Son-kun.

"Like surpassing Kakarot, that what woman!" Vegeta shouted back.

"Whatever Vegeta!" Bulma hang up the phone in his ears.

 **Meanwhile, out in space**

A spaceship is quickly approaching Earth. "How much further?"

"It about two month sir."

"Good."

 **Back on earth**

Mr. Satan heads off to a press conference to explain the true cause of the mysterious shock wave phenomenon that shook the world.

"Champ! Was it true that you were fighting some kind of cat alien?" A reporter shouted.

"Champ! I heard it was the Briefs that caused it!" Another reporter said.

"Was this you shooting your latest movie?' Another one shouted.

"HAHAAHAHHAAHAHAA!" Mr. Satan did his famous laughed. "The first reporter was right."

"Really!" They shouted.

"But don't worry the Champ has already kicked his ass HAHAHAHAAHAHA!" Mr. Satan laughed as the cameras flash.

"Tell us about it Champ?" The reporters asked.

"Sure why not, anything for my fans!" Mr. Satan said with his usual pose. "I learned that Earth was being targeted by the God of Destruction 'Beebus'"

"Wow the God of Destruction?"

"Is there really such a thing?" A reporter said

"You dare question the Champ!" Mr. Satan said as they all glared at the reporter.

"Of course not sir." The reporter replied, he did not want to lose his job.

"As I was saying I hurried to confront this God of Destruction 'Beebus' to show him that earth was not a Planet to mess with." Mr. Satan said, he had them eating out of the palm of his hands. "When I first met I warned him to leave earth or he would have to face the Champ."

"So was he strong?"

"Yes very strong because at first, even the mighty Mr. Satan was no match for the god." Mr. Satan said as they all had worried look on their face. "He was about to finish me off when all of a sudden a miracle occurred; I was covered in a bright light and became a god!"

"Then you kick his ass right!"

"HAHAHAHHAHA of course I did, all over the place until he begged for his life and promise not to come back to earth!" Mr. Satan roared as crowd started to cheer.

"Hercule!

Hercule!

"Hercule!" The crowd chant his named when suddenly a spaceship lands which sends the crowd running for their lives.

Out of the spaceship emerge a race named Snackians "Stop we are not here to fight, we come in peace!"

"Settle down folks, the great Hercule is here." Hercule said as the crowd settle.

. "As I was saying we are not here to fight but simply come to extend our greetings to the hero who defeated the God of Destruction." The ambassador and the other started getting into position. "Enjoy." They display their ultimate sign of respect in a ridiculous looking-greeting dance causing Mr. Satan and the crowd to collapse in embarrassment.

"Now could the hero step for so we can present him with the Hero's Medal for defeating the God of Destruction?" The ambassador said.

"It is I Hercule, the strongest fighter on Earth!" Hercule walked out as the ambassador walked up to him and presents him with the Hero's Medal.

"This guy doesn't deserve the Hero's Medal and I will not accept him as the hero unless I the Snackian hero Galbee spar with him!" Galbee shouted as he glared at Hercule. "I want to see what he is really made of!"

"Oh the pain." Mr. Satan said as he held his stomach. "I think I need to lay down!" As he lay on the ground and took out his phone and call Gohan and Vegeta. "There is no way I can beat him." Unfortunately for Hercule, no one was answering their phone.

"Enough of this." Galbee growled as was about to attack Hercule when they heard a voice. They look up to see Goku flying towards them carrying his tractor.

"Hey Hercule, thank kami, I went to Bulma's house to fix my broken tractor but what do you know nobody was home." Goku laughed as he landed.

"Score!" Hercule shouted in his head.

"So Hercule can fix it instead." Goku asked.

"Sure I can my pupil." Hercule said with a big smile. "All you have to do his fight this guy."

"Ah…..What is a pupil?" Goku asked as Hercule sweat dropped.

"It mean we are good friend." Hercule said with a smile. "HAHAHAHAHA if you want to face the champ then you have to beat my pupil!"

Galbee and the other Snackians are unimpressed by Goku's appearance. "He doesn't look like much."

"Put this on your head!" Goku heard the familiar voice of his wife and panic. He looks around and saw Chi-Chi with Piccolo who as at that moment carrying huge load of food.

They were going over to Gohan's house in order to help ensure Videl and her soon-to-be baby get plenty of nutrition. "It's the least you can do since you always eating at my house for free."

"I can't let she see me here." Goku panics, and in a vain attempt to prevent Chi-Chi from seeing him out fighting. "Hercule please hit me!"

"Ah say what now?" A confused Hercule asked.

"Please hit me." Goku started to beg.

"Ah ok, Satan Punch!" Hercule punched Goku who pretends to be sent flying by the blow.

"Thank you Hercule!" Goku shouted.

 **With Krillin and 18**

"Where are you going?" 18 asked as she saw Krillin putting on his orange Gi.

"I am going to tell Goku and the others that we are going on vacation." Krillin said as he finish putting on his Gi. "You want to come, you know that I am not a very good liar."

18 sigh. "Fine, let me get Roshi and the others to watch Marron." She said as she got up and left the room.

"By the time we come back from our trip I won't be the same old weak Krillin again." Krillin clenched his fist. "I won't be sitting on the side lines anymore."

"Let's go Krillin." 18 said as she entered the room again. "Who do you want to visit first?"

"Gohan's house is the nearest." Krillin said as they jumped through the window. "First one there gets to choose where we have sex tonigh-argh!" Krillin was hit by a small energy blast that sends him into the sea.

"See you there." 18 smile as she flies off at full speed. She always wanted to have sex in the air above Capsule corp but Krillin always thought it was too dangerous.

"Damn that cheating!" Krillin flies out of the sea and chased after her. Krillin flied his hardest and fastest but he couldn't catch her, her head start had put too much distance between them.

"I win!" 18 shouted excitedly as she landed, two second later Krillin arrived.

"That was cheating." Krillin said as 18 giggled. "We are going to have sex over Bulma's house right?"

"You know it." 18 said as they knock on the door.

"GOKU I HOPE THAT IS YOU COMING BACK WITH LOTS OF MONEY!" Chi-Chi yelled from inside the house.

"Mom calm down." Hey heard Gohan's voice.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Chi-Chi shouted even louder.

"No, its Krillin and 18." Krillin replied as Chi-Chi open the door.

 **At the Sacred World of the Kais**

"Do you see this elder Kai?" Kibito Kai said as the Old Kai walked up to him. "Planet after planet is vanishing."

"Yeah like magic." The Old Kai said.

"What do you think is causing it?" Kibito Kai said, he really hope it wasn't another powerful alien. "Elder Kai, what do you think?" He received no respond so he turn around to see the Old Kai giggling.

"Oh heheheehehe mud wrestling my favourite." Elder Kai said as he used his divine sight.

"Damn pervert, he's peeping on the amazon planet again." Kibito Kai sigh, he needed to lay down.

"Man never knew watching two giant beetles wrestling was so fun." The Elder Kai said.

 **On Earth**

"Man I hope I get lots of money or Chi-Chi won't let me back into the house." Goku said, he is driving his tractor out in the field again. "It's a good thing that farmer helped me out." He was almost finish when he heard his name.

"Goku!" Krillin shouted from the air as he landed.

"Oh hey Krillin it's good to see you." Goku said as he stopped the tracker and got off.

"You too." Krillin said with a smile. "I never thought I would see you doing this type of work much less being on earth."

"What do you mean by that?" Goku asked.

"I know that you love to train so I thought you might have gone off to King Kai's to train again." Krillin said.

"I wanted to by Chi-Chi said I couldn't." Goku said in a sad voice.

"Too bad, why don't you and I train together like in the old days?" Krillin said with a smile. "It could be fun."

"I don't know Krillin, I might hurt you." Goku said, he knew he was a lot stronger than his best friend and he could accidently hurt him.

"You are right." Krillin scratched his head. "You have gotten a lot stronger than me, you are even strong enough to be a match for the God of Destruction Beerus."

"I wouldn't say I am a match for him." Goku replied, he knew he was nowhere near Beerus's level.

"Come on Goku, how about I go full out and you only fight me in your base form." Krillin said.

"I don't know Krillin." Goku said, he might still be too strong for him in his base form.

"I'll buy you dinner." Krillin said he knew Goku would fight him after him saying that.

"Hell yeah!" Goku shouted.

"Now to see how I measure up." Krillin said to himself. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He roared as he powered up to the max.

"Wow Krillin, you have gotten a lot stronger." Goku said as he got into his fighting stance.

"Here I go!" Krillin shouted as he vanished at high speeds.

" **Afterimage technique."** Goku said to himself as he dodged all of the Krillin's attack with ease.

" **Solar Flare!"** Krillin said as he blinded Goku. "Got him now." He appeared behind Goku to deliver a punch when Goku blocked his hands.

"That won't work." Goku said as Krillin jumped back. "My turn!" Goku charged at him.

"YAHAHAHAAHAHAH!" Krillin shouted as he fires multiple energy blast at Goku only for him to dodge them. "This is going to hur-arghhhhhhhhhhh!" He received a punch that sends flying across the countryside.

"Oh shit!" Goku instantly transmits ahead trying to catch him. "Got you." He however missed time it and Krillin crashes straight into a large boulder.

 **Goku's house**

Android 18 was dropping off some stuff at Goku's house for Chi-Chi when she saw Goku carrying an injured Krillin, he apologize ten times for what happen to Krillin but was sent running when 18 glared at him which clearly telling him no amount apology would help him.

"So how many punch did it take?" 18 asked.

"Only one." Krillin gritted his teeth. "I gave him all I had but was still easily beaten like a common human."

"Don't worry honey, it won't be like that after our trip." 18 kissed him on his cheek.

"At least one good thing came out of this, no in the air sex." Krillin said to himself.

"We are going to get some senzu bean from Korin because we are going to light up the sky of West city tonight!" 18 sad with a smile.

 **Out in the field**

"My day is already ruining so I might as well train." Goku makes sure that nobody was around as he transformed into a Super Saiyan and start training again.

 **In a desolate wasteland on top of a mountain**

"Damn I have been up here for how knows how long and I am yet to think of a way to surpass Kakarot and everyone else!" Vegeta shouted. "Why am I always behind him, I am the prince of all Sayians."

"I should he stronger!" Vegeta shouted as he started powering up "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He endures a massive Super Saiyan power up from the lightning storm which created a massive crater under him. "Is this the extent of my power?" Vegeta spending the next hour training before he got upset and flies off.

 **At a tempura restaurant**

"That was delicious." Whis and Bulma just left the tempura restaurant and was heading home.

"I hope this work." Bulma had been taking Whis out to various restaurants ever since that destructive event, in order to convince him through bribery to save her family's lives if Beerus ever tries to destroy Earth again. "So what else do you like to try?" As they reached Capsule Corporation.

"I want to-" He was interrupted when Vegeta flew down.

"Bulma what are you doing here, I-" Vegeta stopped when he saw Whis. "You, I demand you take to Beerus so I can show him the true power of the Sayians Prince!"

"Hohohohohoho, it's nice to see you again Vegeta-san." Whis said with his hands covering his mouth.

"You think this is funny, take me to Beerus now!" Vegeta growled as he walked up the Whis. When an angry Bulma pulls Vegeta aside.

"Damn it Vegeta you will ruining my plans." Bulma growled, she could believe how stupid her husband was being. "I am trying to bribe Whis with food, so he can convince Beerus not to destroy us. It's the only sure-fire way to keep our family safe. After all, even Goku could not beat Beerus, so you definitely would not stand a chance."

"How dear she say Kakarot is stronger than me." Vegeta growled as he walked pass his wife and approach Whis, he was going to use force on Whis so he could take him to Beerus. "What is that…such power." He stopped in his track. He senses a powerful and unknown power coming from Whis.

"Are you ok Vegeta-san?" Whis asked with a smile.

"Who are you? What are you?" A scared Vegeta demanded.

"Hohohohohohhho, I am Beerus-samaa's martial arts teacher." Whis replied only for Vegeta turn white, he had just threaten a man that was stronger than Beerus.

"I am sorry Whis-sama, please forgive this foolish prince." Vegeta was on his knee bowing.

"Hohohohohohhho no need for that Vegeta-san." Whis laughed as Vegeta stood.

"Please train me, Whis-sama." Vegeta said with another bow.

"Well…" Whis wasn't sure if he wanted to train Vegeta.

"If you train me Whis-sama, I promises to feed you the tastiest things on Earth!" Vegeta shouted.

 **Later That night**

Bulma had a smile on her face, she gave Vegeta a new Battle Armor to wear because of his old armor being scuffed up. She did not wanting her husband to be the laughingstock of the universe after all. "Time for bed." She yawn as she dressed into her night gown and lay in her bed and closed her eyes.

"OH YES HARDER!" Bulma instantly open her eyes upon hearing the scream.

"YES RIGHT THERE!" She heard the moaning again.

"It couldn't mom and dad could it?"

"OH YES KRILLIN HARDER, MY TIGHT PUSSY DEMANDS IT!"

"That's 18-san's voice. She and Krillin is having sex in my house." Bulma roared as she jumped out of her bed. "I am going to rip off that big cock of his and beat him with it."

"OH KAMI 18-SAN, YOU ARE SO TIGHT!"

She marched up to her computer. "When I find you, not even Kami will help you." Bulma growled. "Computer search for the source of the noise in my house." The computer did it search.

"Source found, in this room." The computer replied.

"OH KAMI KRILLIN I AM COMING!"

"They couldn't be, computer search the air around my house." Bulma growl. The screen showed Krillin and 18 having sex 1000 feet above her house.


	2. Chapter 2 New powers

Bulma had a smile on her face, she gave Vegeta a new Battle Armor to wear because of his old armor being scuffed up. She did not wanting her husband to be the laughingstock of the universe after all. "Time for bed." She yawn as she dressed into her night gown and lay in her bed and closed her eyes.

"OH YES HARDER!" Bulma instantly open her eyes upon hearing the scream.

"YES RIGHT THERE!" She heard the moaning again.

"It couldn't mom and dad could it?"

"OH YES KRILLIN HARDER, MY TIGHT PUSSY DEMANDS IT!"

"That's 18-san's voice. She and Krillin is having sex in my house." Bulma roared as she jumped out of her bed. "I am going to rip off that big cock of his and beat him with it."

"OH KAMI 18-SAN, YOU ARE SO TIGHT!"

She marched up to her computer. "When I find you, not even Kami will help you." Bulma growled. "Computer search for the source of the noise in my house." The computer did it search.

"Source found, in this room." The computer replied.

"OH KAMI KRILLIN I AM COMING!"

"They couldn't be, computer search the air around my house." Bulma growl. The screen showed Krillin and 18 having sex on her roof.

 **Now**

"Do you think that this is the right way to go about it?" Krillin asked as they sneaked passed the security camera of Capsule Corporation with ease.

"You are the one who told me you did not want anyone to know what we are going to do." 18 said with Marron in her arms. "And if we ask for it ten Bulma will ask too much question."

"You are right." Krillin with the luggage in his hands. "Won't she be pissed that we stole her space ship."

"Don't worry I am going to leave a note." 18 said with a smile on her face as they reach the place where the spaceship was. "Let's move." As they vanished and appeared at the ship door.

"Let's make this quick." Krillin as 18 hack into the system and open the ship's door. "New Namek here I come."

They enter the ship and put away their thing. "I will leave the note." 18 said as she place the note were Bulma will find it. "Let go Krillin."

"Daddy let's go!" Marron shouted as the ceiling open and they blasted off into the air.

 **With Bulma**

Bulma was working on the other side of the compound when she heard an alarm. "What the hell! Computer what is going on?" A video feed appeared on the screen of the ship preparing to take off. "Computer stop the launch."

"It's too late Miss Brief," The computer replied.

"Who would dare to steal from me? Computer show me feed from inside the ship!" Bulma ordered.

"Sorry Miss Brief but the camera has been disabled." The computer replied.

"Damn it! Show me feed before the launch." Bulma said as she runs towards the launched area as the ship blasted off into the air. The feed appeared but she still did not see anything. "Slow down the feed." The only thing she was a note appeared on the camera.

 **Dear Bulma sorry about have loud wonderful and amazing sex on your roof.**

 **PS We are taking your ship from a sex trip, we plan to have sex on all the planets.**

"Krillin! 18!" Bulma roared.

 **Three days later**

The space had finally reached the familiar planet with green water, green sky and blue grass. "So what now?" Krillin asked as the ship enters the atmosphere, it took a while but they finally landed.

"Watch Marron I will be back." 18 too out the dragon radar. "Good, all the dragon balls are in the same place." She flew out of the ship at high speed.

"Hm." 18 smile as she landed at Moori. 18 walked towards the house when several Namekian came out.

"Who are you and how did you find our planet." One of them asked.

"Hm." 18 smirk as she attacked them. She easily took care of them as Moori came out.

"How dare you attack my p" A punch to the stomach knocked him out.

18 walked into the house and took out the dragon ball. "Krillin." She talked into the communication device.

"I am here." Krillin replied.

"Catch!" 18 Said as she threw the dragons in his direction. 18 took up the last dragon ball and flew towards Krillin and the ship.

"Do I need to know ow you got them without any trouble?" Krillin said, he could believe he was doing all of this for power.

"Don't worry honey, I will apologize to them after everything." 18 said as she placed the dragon Ball beside the others. "Get the translator!"

"Porunga! Come forth!" Krillin shouted as the balls glow and the sky turn dark. A huge dragon appeared. He was more brutal-looking than Shenron, with a heavily muscled upper body (large pectoral muscles, shoulders, arms, and a well-defined four pack). Instead of looking snake-like in appearance, like Shenron does, Porunga appears to be more alligator-like, bearing great resemblance to the Naga, a group of serpent deities in Hindu and Buddhist mythology. He has a long green slithery tail instead of legs. He also has a large fin down the center of his back, and large spikes on his shoulders and head, as well as two antennae on his forehead similar to the Namekian people.

"You have summon the great Porunga! What is your wish?" Porunga asked in his deep voice.

Krillin took up the translator. "I want to become a pure bloody saiyan!" Krillin roared.

"Your wish has been granted!" Porunga eyes glowed as he grant the wish.

"I don't feel any different… I feel taller." Krillin said as he was not standing at 5ft 8 inches.

"What is your next wish?" Porunga asked.

"Let me handle this Krillin." 18 said as he handed over the translator. "I wish that no one we know or know us realize the changes in my husband."

"Your wish has been granted!" Porunga eyes glowed as he grant the wish. "What is your last wish?"

"I wish no one on Namek remember what happen today!" 18 shouted.

"Your wish has been granted!" Porunga eyes glowed as he grant the wish. "Farewell!" As Porunga vanished.

"Now what." Krillin asked.

"We train for one earth year." 18 said with a smile on her face. "And now that you are a saiyan I don't plan to hold back."

"Oh shit." Krillin said.

"Mommy please don't hurt daddy too bad, I still need him to read me bed time stories." Marron said.

 **Four earth months later**

"Hey, thanks again Bulma for coming over and help me." Chi-Chi said as she when back to work.

"It's ok and it helps me to keep my mind off everything." Bulma replied as she walks around.

"Like what?" A curious Chi-Chi as she looked at her friend. "Is it about Krillin and 18 did, Goku told me about it."

"Not really." Bulma replied with a sigh. "But if Vegeta was here they would have gotten away with it."

"Really I thought Vegeta was there." A shock Chi-Chi said.

"No he's not, he went to Beerus's planet to train with Whis." Bulma said when suddenly Goku came crashing through the wall.

"Really Vegeta is training with Whis." Goku had overhears them. "Please Bulma can you talk to Whis so I can go too." He begged.

"Me and my big mouth, Vegeta is not going to like this." Bulma said with a sigh. "Sorry Son-kun but I can't tell you where he is."

"Come on Bulma, please." Goku begged.

"No." Bulma said as she left.

 **With 18 and Krillin**

"Argh!"18 shouted as she receive several kicks that sends her crashing into the ground forming a crated.

"Now to finish you, AWWWWWW!" Krillin shouted as he ground around him started to rise. "Kam-ah-ma-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" as he fires the powerful and massive power from his hands in the super saiyan form at the down 18.

*BOOM*

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaa" 18 screams out in pain.

"I did it I finally defeat 18." Krillin shouted and started to celebrate when suddenly a huge energy shoots up into the air "Damn it," as she saw 18 getting up.

"Daddy, why is mummy smiling?" Marron said with a smile.

"You finally master it Krillin." 18 said with a smile. "Now the fun starts!"

"Shit I am so dead." Krillin thought "Yes I have master (Jay3000: No you haven't) and with it, I will finally beat you."

"You will never beat me even with your new transformation." 18 replied as Krillin extended his hand. "Remember I destroyed Vegeta and he was a super sayian."

"Scattering Bullet!" Krillin shouted as several Ki blasts, which scatter and attack 18 at high speed but 18 was too fast.

"Ahhhhhhaha" Krillin shouted as he was sending her crashing into the ground from a kick from 18. "Destructo Disc!" A circular blade of energy came at 18.

"Destructo Disc!" 18 fires one of her own as the two disc cancel out each other. "You are getting better Krillin!"

"All thanks to you." Krillin replied as they both disappeared but the shockwaves from their clashes could be heard and felt. Eventually both appeared across from each other panting heavily.

 **Back with Goku**

Desperate, Goku started following Bulma around badgering her about Whis: at her home, at work, and even when coming out of the shower.

"Fine I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, I WILL TELL YOU." Bulma shouted and gives Goku a cellphone. "Just leave me alone and I'll call you the next time Whis turns up!"

"GOKU! ARE YOU PLANNING ON GOING SOMEWHERE?" Chi-Chi oversees this.

"Hahahaahaha of course not Chi-Chi, Bulma and I are planning a surprise party for Pan and need to keep in touch." Goku lied as Bulma sweated dropped.

 **One earth week later**

Goku now spends his time sitting around waiting for his phone to ring, Gohan suspiciously watching. "Is dad up to something?" Gohan asked.

"Hehehe that Goku he can never keep a secret." Chi-Chi said happily to herself. "Don't worry Gohan, you will find out soon enough",

Gohan became even more suspicious. "Hmm, I better find out what it is before it's too late." Gohan started following his father around for a week until he head is father's phone rings.

"His he finally here Bulma?" Goku asked happily as Gohan hides nearby.

"Yes Son-kun Whis has arrived on Earth." Bulma replied as Goku jumps in excitement.

"I am on my way." Goku shouted as he hang up the phone went to changes into his gi. "Now to go!" He blasts off at high speeds as Gohan followed him. He arrived in front of Bulma and Whis in seconds. "Bulma! Whis-sama!"

"Son-kun you are here, why don't you join us." Bulma said as they are heading off to eat. Seeing this, Gohan's suspicions are confirmed.

"I better go and tell mom." Gohan said as he flies off.

Upon arriving at the dining room Goku begs Whis to train him. But Whis tells Goku that he must wait until he has finished eating with Bulma. Whis and Bulma sit down to eat but Goku's constantly interrupts, asking if they are done yet, makes Whis increasingly annoyed. After the meal, he sternly tells Goku that such impatience might be a problem when it comes to his training.

With Krillin and 18

Krillin went from her neck to her lips softly making her moan as she tried to mesh into him but stayed out of her reach as he hovered over her his knee firmly pressed into her core causing her to moan again as she wrapped her arms now freed from his grip around his neck.

He mentally smirked as he licked her lips making her part them letting his tongue invade her exploring her mouth as her tongue reciprocated making her pull him down closer.

After what seemed like hours they separated regaining their breath as he brought his face down to her neck as his hands trailed down from her bare shoulders down slowly down her sides to come to a rest at her hips eliciting a barely concealed shiver of pleasure.

He said huskily in her ear while nibbling on her ear making her breath harder and her heart pound "What's the matter 18-hime?"

"Nothing just continue." 18 moan as Krillin trailed a line of kisses and soft bites from her pale neck to her collar bone making her squeeze her eyes shut and moan louder her core heat up higher beyond her control with her only thoughts to claim him as she succeeded in her effort of feeling herself against him.

He trailed his right hand down from her hip into her pants rubbing her exterior through her underwear getting a gasp from herself making her legs part letting him get closer to her, letting him have more leverage slipping a finger into her cavern as she screams silently making her back arc.

He quickened the pace as she started to moan his name louder making him smile to himself as she said quietly "K-Krillin-k- I'm...I'm gonna-What the hell!" Krillin had stop. "Why did you stop?"

"We have trouble." Krillin said as he jumps out of bed and ran outside of the ship.

 **Back on earth**

Before Goku can leave with Whis though, Chi-Chi arrives, having been tipped off by Gohan (who meekly apologizes to his father). "GOKU! YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE"

"Hahahaha Chi-Chi, I am just be gone for a little bit." Goku said as he scratch the back of his head.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE! DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?" Chi-Chi having heard the line dozens of times.

"Come on mom give him some slack." Gohan said as he and Chi-Chi argue about Goku's upcoming.

"I think I will be leaving now." Whis was bored with all this, Whis starts to leave, and Goku runs after him followed by his wife, grabbing onto him just before he rockets off into space.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi shouted as she came up short and Goku was gone.

"Damn mom is going to blame me for this," A worried Gohan said to himself. Surprisingly, with Goku gone, Chi-Chi calms down, finally seeming to accept the situation.

Back with Krillin

New Namek was under attack by aliens came to take over the planet. They had found the planet by accident and decided take over.

"These guys are pretty weak." Krillin dodged the punches like how he dodged with ease and as soon as a ki blast flew at his chest, he blurred forward and grabbed the alien's face before dropping down and slamming him in the ground with a crack.

"Get him you fool!" One of them shouted

"ARGH!" Krillin crushed his heel down on one of the alien on the left hand crushing the bones in his arm before he was send flying.

"Quit playing around Krillin." 18 said as she blast away 50 of them.

"Come on 18-chan." Krillin said as slammed the alien head into the causing a crater before he flipped out of the way to avoid a ki that was fired at him.

"We need to save this planet!" 18 shouted as she took out 25 of them. "Damn sayian."

Many opponents later

"We made" Krillin said with a smile.

"We could have each her sooner if you hadn't decide to fight them all with one hand!" 18 shouted.

"There is no fun in just blasting them." Krillin replied with a smile.

Suddenly" Get out of the way weaklings!" They heard as the remaining aliens roared in excitement

"What the hell was that?" Krillin sweat dropped when suddenly the group parted a beast of an alien appeared he was about 20ft.

"How dare you kill my men! "The beast shouted as he charges at Krillin

"Kill!"

"Kill!"

"Kill!" The crowd chant

"Wow imperfect level cell strong." Krillin said as he prepare to kill tis beast. "Too easy." as he vanished at high speed and appeared in front of the monster and deliver a punch to the forehead that send the monster skidding across the ground taken out about 30 of the monsters before it stopped.

 **Planet Beerus**

Still can't believe that Kakarot is here." Vegeta growled as he woke. "But if he thinks that he will be stronger than me he make a sad mistake."

"Hey Vegeta, Whis-sama is waiting on you." Goku said, he had woke before Vegeta.

"Whatever." Vegeta said as he got up and walked pass Goku. They enter the training room to see Whis waiting on them.

"You are here, today we are going to do things a little bit different!" Whis said with a smile. "You will be fighting me this time."

A smile on Goku's face while Vegeta smirk. "Now this what I have been waiting for." They said.

"Ahhhh!" Goku and Vegeta launch a flurry of assaults and Whis who instinctively dodges every single one and stops them.

"Unbelievable." Vegeta said to himself. "We couldn't even touch him."

"You two are think too much instead of having your body muscles think for you." Whis inform them. "It takes time for information messages to be sent into your brain. You must learn how to master independent bodily reactions which is something not even Beerus-sama has mastered yet."

 **Out in space**

One of Frieza Force's spaceship travels through the cosmos. "Damn those fools." Sorbet growled he had just dealt with a rebellion on Planet Frieza 448. He was in charge of the military operations ever since Frieza's death. "This wouldn't have happen if Lord Frieza was alive."

"We can't win this with the small amount of troops that we have." Tagoma and Shisami remain silent as he stresses over his troops. "We will have to withdraw from the rebellion." Suddenly his ship is struck by an unknown force that stops exactly in front of the planet.

"What the hell!" Tagoma shouted.

"Putting it on the screen." Shisami said as the screen showed two being hovering above the planet.

A very tall humanoid with pale blue skin, violet eyes, and long white hair, similar to Whis, she wears it as a high ponytail, around her neck is a large light blue ring similar to the Grand Priest's. She is wearing a green robes, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circle decorations as the God of Destruction Champa, and a red sash. She also wears white high heeled shoes with black soles, her name is Vados.

The next being is a purple cat-like humanoid, similar to Beerus, but with a plumper build contrasting Beerus and likewise a much shorter tail. He is wearing clothing which resembles that of the ancient Egyptian royalty like Beerus, complete with a red and pink collar with white linings on both edges, corresponding with Vados. He also wears golden bangles and arm rings, as well as an earring, which was pierced in his right ear unlike his twin, who wears it on his left, his name is Champa.

"Vados destroy this planet." Champa said.

"You know Champa, you are the one who should be doing this." Vados said as she taps her staff, the planet instantly explodes.

"It seems that this is the wrong planet." Champa said as they move along looking for the right planet.


	3. Chapter 3 Rise of Lord Frieza

**Jay3000-sama does not own Dragon ball Z, Super, Zenoverse or GT they are** **produced by Toei Animation, written by Dragon Ball franchise creator Akira Toriyama, illustrated by Toyotarou or developed by Dimps and published by Bandai Namco Games** **.**

Last Time

A very tall humanoid with pale blue skin, violet eyes, and long white hair, similar to Whis, she wears it as a high ponytail, around her neck is a large light blue ring similar to the Grand Priest. She is wearing a green robe, a black cuirass with the same white and orange circle decorations as the God of Destruction Champa, and a red sash. She also wears white high heeled shoes with black soles, her name is Vados.

The next being is a purple cat-like humanoid, similar to Beerus, but with a plumper, build contrasting Beerus and likewise a much shorter tail. He is wearing clothing which resembles that of the ancient Egyptian royalty like Beerus, complete with a red and pink collar with white linings on both edges, corresponding with Vados. He also wears golden bangles and arm rings, as well as an earring, which was pierced in his right ear unlike his twin, who wears it on his left, his name is Champa.

"Vados destroy this planet," Champa said.

"You know Champa, you are the one who should be doing this," Vados said as she taps her staff, the planet instantly explodes.

"It seems that this is the wrong planet," Champa said as they move along looking for the right planet.

Now

 **Chapter 3 Rise of Emperor Frieza**

Android 18 had just gotten out of the shower and was about to start getting dressed when she suddenly felt that someone was watching her. Spinning around to kill anyone who was stupid enough to peek on her but the room was empty. The wet towel clung to her body suggestively, held only by a thin knot that could easily come undone.

A small whistle made her spin around again only for her to freeze in shock at what she saw standing before her as if she was seeing things. Standing before her was Krillin, leaning casually against the wall with his arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face.

"Hello babe," Krillin said his tone one of longing. "I've missed you," he added as he pushed off the wall and moved towards her.

"How did he do that?" 18 said to herself with a smile. "You seem to finally surpass me Krillin."

"You're late!" She finally responded as Krillin froze. "You told me you would come back two a week ago." she accused him.

"I'm sorry Android 18," Krillin said looking away. "I needed more time to recover after some intense training,"

Android 18 stared into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. "I can sense that you are stronger than the last time I saw you." As she walked towards him. "But that doesn't excuse the fact that you had me here worrying about you, so I am going to give you your punishment." As she cracked her knuckles.

"I do deserved it." Krillin said as 18 smile. She leaned in and captured his lips in a scorching kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and tried to deepen the kiss, but 18 broke away.

"That all you will be getting for the two next week." 18 said as she walks away.

 **A week later**

Sorbet and his servants Tagoma and Shisami arrive on Earth, they were hunting for the dragon ball and hoping that no one would discover them. "Now to find the dragon balls." Sorbet said as they took out a radar.

"It seems the dragons are all in one place." Tagoma said as he look on. "And it's moving?"

"Do you think someone is trying to summon the dragon too?" Shisami said as Sorbet growl.

"We have to get to them before they use the dragon." Sorbet said as he floated off the ground. "Let's move." As he flies off followed by Tagoma and Shisami. They flew for five minutes before they spotted Emperor Pilaf and his companions carrying the Dragon Balls.

"You there! Give us the dragon balls or die." Tagoma growled which shocked the Pilaf gang.

"Please don't kill me!" Pilaf shouted as he dropped the dragon balls and ran way.

"Sire, wait for us!" Mai and Shu shouted as they dropped theirs and ran after their emperor.

Shisami was about to go after them but Sorbet stopped him. "We don't have time for those fools, let's gather the dragon balls and wish back Lord Frieza."

Tagoma, Sorbet and Shisami placed all the Dragon Balls in the same place so they could summon Shenron. "Eternal Dragon, come forth!" Tagoma roared as the sky turn back and the huge dragon appeared.

" **You have summon me, state your wishes!"** Shenron said.

"We wish to revive Lord Frieza." Sorbet roared as the others looked on.

" **I can only summon this so call Frieza in the pieces he was cut into upon his death."** Shenron said as the crew remembered that their lord was cut into pieces by future Trunks.

"We don't care as long and he is back with us!" Shisami shouted as the Dragon red eyes glow.

" **Your wish has been granted!"** Shenron said as the pieces of Frieza came from the sky.

"Don't let any of Lord Frieza parts touch the ground." Sorbet shouted as they caught all the pieces before it could touch the ground.

"You have two wishes remain!" Shenron inform them.

"We could revived King cold." Tagoma said as the others nodded their heads. "We want to r-"

"We want the best ice cream in the world, an.-" Sorbet fires an energy blast at them but they escape.

"Revive King Cold!" Shisami shouted at the dragon.

" **Your wishes has been granted**." Shenron said as his eyes glow two times and a bowl of Ice-cream appeared followed by King Cold. " **Farewell**!"

"Let's get out of here before we get caught." Sorbet said as they grab Frieza's and King Cold's remains and fly towards the ship at full speed.

 **A week later Krillin and I8**

They had finally reach back to earth after several other stops in the universe. "We are finally home." Krillin said with a smile as he held his sleeping daughter.

"Yeah, the trip was fun and all but I miss this place." 18 said as the ship broke the atmosphere.

"So are we going back to capsule corp?" Krillin said as he looked at his wife.

"Nope, we are going to keep this baby because Bulma won't even miss it." 18 said with a smile. "We are going to our new home?"

"New home?" A confuse Krillin asked. "What happen to the old one?"

"It wasn't big enough." 18 said with a smirk.

"How can we afford it?" A shock Krillin asked as 18 smile grew bigger.

"That's easy, I won it in a fighting competition a few days before we left and I did not tell you because I wanted it to be surprise." 18 said as they reached a big house with a beautiful yard.

"I see…" Krillin said as the ship landed in lawn. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah and big." 18 smirk as she lean towards her house. "And 6 bedrooms for us to test out."

"We better up Marroon in her room first." Krillin said with a smile of his own.

 **With the Frieza force**

"Lord Cold, Lord Frieza has been revived." Sorbet said as a smile appeared on King Cold face as he saw Frieza walking towards him.

"It's been a while son." King Cold said as Frieza smile.

"Yes it has father." Frieza said as he took a seat. "Those monkeys are going to pay for what they have done to us."

"Indeed son, we will plot a course back to earth and get our revenge." King Cold said but Frieza put his hand up.

"No father, we are no match for them and from what I heard it's has been years since our death." Frieza growled. "They would be stronger than the last time we fought."

"So what do you suggest we do then?" King Cold asked.

"We train." Frieza said which shock his father. "There is no other way to defeat Goku and that other sayian."

"I see." King Cold said, he knew his son was really worried if he wanted to train, he knew his son never train before.

 **One month later**

"I am sick of this training." King Cold said in a bore voice as he watch his son trained with Tagoma. "I am already strong enough to kill those monkeys."

"But Lord Cold, Lord Frieza said that we shouldn't underestimate the sayi-" King Cold grabbed his training partner Shisami by the throat.

"You think I am a weakling." King Cold growled as Shisami struggled to breath.

"No my Lord." Shisami managed to say as King Cold toss him side.

"I am leaving this place, tell my son that I will be back in few months." King Cold said as he exit the training room and e heads for a pod but not before he took up a sword.

"Yes my Lord." Shisami bows as he watch Lord Frieza and Tagoma. "I hope Lord Frieza don't kill me when he finds out."

 **A week later on Earth**

Krillin and 18 was playing with their daughter when Krillin sensed an energy that he hadn't sense it years. "It can't be, he's dead?"

"Who is it honey?" 18 asked as Krillin growled.

"It's Frieza's father King Cold." Krillin said as he fired an energy blast at the ship sending his crashing a few feet from them.

"I see, you told me about him." 18 said with a smirk. "This is the opportunity to show how strong you and to at least get some form of revenge on the father for his son's action."

"Yeah and I better hurry up before Piccolo and the others sense him too." Krillin said as he walked towards the ship.

"Kick his ass daddy." Marron said from her mother's arm.

"I will honey." Krillin chuckled as he watched King Cold coming out of the destroyed ship.

"Who dare attack the ship of the King of the universe?" King Cold growled as he looked around and saw Krillin.

"That would be me, you over grown lizard." Krillin said with a smile as King Cold turn on his scoter.

"Hahahahaha you are not even worth my time with such weak power level." King Cold said as he took up the sword. "But you destroy my pod so I am going to make you pay." He lounges at Krillin with half strength and speed. As he approached, Krillin only stood there with his hands in his pocket with a big smile on his face.

" **Dirty Slash!"** As soon as the sword was about to come down on his head, Krillin raises his left arm catching the sword with one finger.

"Impossible." King Cold froze in fear as he had flash back of Future Trunks who had done the same thing to him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Krillin blast him in the stomach like Trunks did.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh!" King Cold screamed out as he crashed into several trees.

"Wow that felt good." Krillin said as he saw the fear in King Cold's eyes.

"HA! HA!HA!" King Cold fires several volley of energy blast at Krillin was just stood there.

*boom*

*boom*

"Muhahahahahaha." King Cold laughed as he thought he had kill Krillin. "Impossible!" As the reading on his scoter started to rise before it was destroyed.

"Let's do this." Krillin said as he flies towards King Cold who started firing more energy blast at him as Krillin deflect them on his way to King Cold.

"You dare think you can take on the great King Cold!" King Cold growled as they both vanished.

"Mommy, I can't see daddy fighting." Marron said as 18 looks at her daughter.

"I will tell you what is going on." 18 replied as she watch Krillin playing around with King Cold.

They just kept appearing and disappearing unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks on each other and dodging each other's attacks. After doing this for a while they appeared again with King Cold ducking under another direct punch but Krillin took this opening to nail King Cold in the face with a knee made the Alien head jerk back.

"That's it you piece of shit, I am going to kill you!" King Cold roared as his started transform. "I should have stay another month in order to full control it, I will go back to training after I kill this piece of shi-"

"You left yourself wide open." Krillin appeared in front of him and started unleashing a barrage of punches on King Cold's face, leaving him defenseless. "Let see how my base form match up." Krillin cocks his left fist back and launches it towards King Cold's face but the Alien ducks from the attack, surprising the black hair warrior. King Cold then kicks Krillin in the chest and send him flying backwards.

"Daddy!" Marron shouted as 18 held onto her.

"Your father will be find." 18 said as she comfort her daughter as they watch King Cold disappears once again. He appears behind Krillin's flying form and was about to strike him But Krillin manages to twist his head in time to avoid the kick, plants his hand on the alien's ankle and uses it as a spring to flip himself over King Cold's and lands back on his feet away from the alien and smile.

"Is that all you got." Krillin said with a smile on his face. "And you call yourself the King of the universe."

"I will kill you!" King Cold Roared as his muscles started to swell as he unleash as much power as possible. "Feel the power of King Cold."

"Shit, Piccolo and the others will be here any minute." Krillin said as the rock around him started to rise. "It's a shame I have to finish you off so quickly and here I was having fun." As he transforms into a Super Sayian.

"A Sayian." King Cold shouted as he took a step back, he was scared shitless. "I have to get out of h-" A punch to the stomach send him to his knees and force him to cough up blood.

"You should have stay dead." Krillin said as he delivered a kick that sends King Cold flying. " **Destructo Discs."** As he fires multiple discs at King Cold.

"I should have stay and trai-arghhhhhhhhhh!" As he was cut to pieces.

Boom

"Quickly power down and get over here." 18 shouted with her hand out, she had just destroy the pieces of King Cold. Krillin followed his wife instruction and appeared at her side and held Marron. Two minutes later Piccolo, Tien and Gohan arrived to see the destruction and the destroyed pod.

"You guys are not going to believe this but King Cold was here." Krillin said which shock the Z warriors. "But don't worry about 18 and I took care of him."

"Really now." Piccolo said, he did not believe it.

"Krillin is right and he really wasn't that strong." 18 said as she glared at Piccolo.

"Yeah, he as strong as Future Trunks in super sayian when he came back to the past." Krillin inform them. "Beside I am way stronger than that plus my wife is way stronger than me so he did not stand a chance against us."

"I see but the real question is how he came back and who brought him back?" Gohan said.

"The dragon balls." Tien said as the others nodded their heads.

"I will go and ask Bulma if the Dragon were recently used." Gohan said as he flies off.

"Something is not right here, I know I sense two strong power level.  
Piccolo said as he look around some more before he flies off.

"You want to join us for dinner Tien?" Krillin asked his friend.

"May be next time, I have to go back to the dojo." Tien said as he flies off too.

"You were amazing." 18 said as she walked up to her husband and kissed him. "But why did you transform, you could have beat him without it."

"Just to scared the crap out of him." Krillin replied as he went into the house.

"My daddy is the strongest man in the universe!" Marron shouted as 18 and Krillin laughed.

 **Three months later**

"My training is complete." Frieza said as he left the room and walk around the ship. Shisami had inform him that his father left the training room and would back in a few months. "That is just like father, he probably when to conquer a planet."

"Lord Frieza, I see you are finish." Sorbet said with a bow.

"Yes I have, now has my father come back as yet?" Frieza asked his second in command.

"What are talking about Lord Frieza, I thought your father was training with you." A shocked Sorbet replied as Frieza growled.

"Does anyone in here know where my father when." Frieza growled but he got on respond. "Show me the video of three months ago."

"Yes Lord Frieza." Sorbet said as the video shows King Cold being escorting to a pod by one of the crew members.

"Oh shit I better get out of here." Said crewmember said as he tried to sneak out only for him to feel himself being lifted off the ground. "I am so sorry Lord Frieza but Lord Cold threaten to kill me if I told anyone where he is goin-arghhhhhhhh."

*Booom*

He was blown to pieces. "Sorbet, track the pod that father used." Frieza ordered as his second in command did what he was told.

"My Lord it is on Earth." Sorbet replied.

"That fool." Frieza said with a growled. "Gather the army, we are going to earth!"

"Hai!" Sorbet shouted as he went to do as he was told.

"Damn fool, I hope you are dead." Frieza chuckled, he did not want anyone second guessing his orders or give him orders after all.


End file.
